Merry Marvel Marching Society
The Merry Marvel Marching Society was a fan club for Marvel Comics started by Marvel editor Stan Lee and the publisher of Marvel Comics Martin Goodman in 1964. History Following teaser promotion in Marvel comic books cover-dated November 1964, Marvel Comics introduced the company's in-house fan club, the Merry Marvel Marching Society, in it's comics cover-dated February 1965, released in the fall of 1964. Generally abbreviated as "M.M.M.S.", the club offered readers a $1.00 membership kit that initially included a *welcome letter *membership card *one-sided, 33 1/2 rpm record, "The Voices of Marvel" *scratch pad *sticker *pinback button *certificate As the fan club grew other merchandise was included such as *Six-foot, life size, full color Spider-Man pin-up drawn by Steve Ditko *$1.50 T-shirt with a Ditko-drawn Dr. Strange *Thing drawn by Jack Kirby on "Official Swingin' Stationery" *Fantastic Four family portrait T-shirt by Jack Kirby The ranks of M.M.M.S. membership, all identified by three-letter abbreviations (such as Q.N.S. for "Quite 'Nuff Sayer" to F.F.F. for "Fearless Front-Facer") were invented by young comics fan Mark Evanier. The M.M.M.S. was absorbed into the subsequent Marvel fan club, Marvelmania International, in 1969. This second club lasted until 1971. A third official Marvel Comics fan club, FOOM (Friends of Ol' Marvel) followed from 1973 to 1976. Gallery 5687655675476854.jpg|Membership letter 56786556754876.jpg 5678765587564768.jpg|The Voices of Marvel record 568765456765487.jpg 678675587658765.jpg|Membership card 567876556786576.jpg|M.M.M.S. sign up form 5678564567854785.jpg 56787655678765867.jpg 6578765578658675.jpg 567876556785648.jpg 56876556756487.png Theme song Theme lyrics Stand a little straighter. Walk a little prouder. Be an innovator. Laugh a little louder. Grow forever greater. We can show you how to. Where will you be then? You'll belong, you'll belong, you'll belong, you'll belong to the Merry Marvel Marching Society. March along, march along, march along to the song of the Merry Marvel Marching Society. If you growl, if you groan with a down and sour outlook, if you howl, if you moan, you can lose your sour grout by keeping trim and in step with the vim and the pep of the Merry Marvel Marching Society. Be an early riser. Strive to be ambitious. Speak a little wiser. Try to be judicious. Be a good adviser, never ever vicious. Where will you be then? Face front. . . Lift your head. . . You're on the winning team. . . NUFF SAID! You'll belong, you'll belong, you'll belong, you'll belong, to the Merry Marvel Marching Society. March along, march along, march along to the song of the Merry Marvel Marching Society. If you growl, if you groan and your star is nearly zero, do not howl, do not moan, you can be a superhero, marching right along to the fighting song of the Merry Marvel Marching Society. Stand a little straighter. Walk a little prouder. Be an innovator. Laugh a little louder. Grow forever greater. We can show you how to. Where will you be then? Membership letter Welcome To The Ancient And Honorable Order Of The Merry Marvel Marching Society Congratulations, favored one! . . .For having the wisdom and wit to become a Merry Marvel Marcher! Your name has been ceremoniously entered in our log book, and your dollar has been avariciously deposited in our treasury! From this day forth, you will stand a little straighter, speak a little wiser, and walk a little prouder. You've made the scene! You're in! You've joined the winning team! But, with such triumph comes responsibility. You must use your valued membership privileges judiciously, You must be true to the Marvel Code of Ethics: Be not arrogant towards those who have shunned our ranks, for they tknow not what they're missing. Be not hostile towards unbelievers who march with others, for they know not what they're missing. Be not intolerant of Marvel-defamers, for they too shall someday see the light. And, above all, be not forgetful that you have become our bullpen buddy. Henceforth, you shall never march alone! Thus, we welcome you to the fold with this sagacious admonition - FACE FRONT! You're one of us now! 'Nuff said! The Bullpen Gang The Voices of Marvel Category:A-Z